The Jetstream
by Scramjet
Summary: A five part blog of sorts.
1. Writing Careers

Chapter 1 Writing Careers

Welcome to the Jetstream this is kind of a limited blog I'm setting up with five segments. Iv been writing novels since the day I turned fourteen this section will list a small sample of my work and offer a few tips on writing.

Update I realized that this chapter title might have been a little misnomer. It is near impossible for a person to get any headway in getting there work published. Since I have been trying to put my work on the market for four years iv added some advice on publishing at the end of this chapter.

Principal Opportunity Preparatory School

A ten book series covering a wild British school year it was followed by a three book series for the summer vacation, two more ten part series for the near and distant future, two more summer vacations and a two book prequel. The series have no main characters but each one focuses on students and staff equally with about 50 characters a series. The first two are published. The genre is predominantly comedy but embraces just about everything else. Each book is better than the last but the first one is really more of a character guide then anything else it serves the purpose.

Stories of the Miniplex

Presented as the diaries of a recent Principal Opportunity graduate Gabriel Sub Stories of the Miniplex is a trilogy that tells the story of his first three years working at a movie theater as a substitute everything along the way Gabriel finds love, his long lost grandfather, and fends of a rival movie theater with a Vader like villain. It's a comedy of course. This series has two spin of trilogies following his cousins.

S.H.O.C.K. M.G.

One of my top two fictions SHOCK MG is a long action driven romantic comedy that ties in with most of my other books (every single work of original fiction iv done takes place in the same universe.) follows a recently fired, dumped, and evicted toy designer Ike Pearlman as he and his friends take a trip to Alaska to compete in a wild gameshow that's quite dangerous.

Ex Machina

A nine part science fiction series that covers just about everything think Matrix, Tron, AI, Star Trek, Metroid, Snow White, Alice in Wonderland and Contagion all rolled into one.

The 5

One of ten comic series and limited series I have written in whole or part it follows five teen heroes in a fictional European nation where the villains quietly defeated all the heroes over a decade ago.

Tip Time

**#1 start early **It is normally better to start writing about a half hour after you have woken up for two reasons. First it is the time that your brain has to work the least hard to come up with stuff and 2 sometimes you'll be able to get half your days work done around 9:00am which will leave you time to either get more work done or spend your time on other pursuits. Of course this is most practical during the weekend.

#2 have your own style

It is normally good when writing a book but even more so in a series to develop a strong style one that matches the tone of your book and your genera. For instance you can't give an action novel a comedic style and you can't give an adventure book a romantic style and you can't give a science fiction book a horror style except for some exceptions. Developing your own styles also makes writing more fun for both you and your readers and separates your book from everybody else's.

#3 stay hydrated

how are you supposed to write if you aren't hydrated you will find it harder to focus brainstorm and concentrate not to mention the headaches and distracting feeling in your throat so for many reasons it is important to be hydrated when your writing. In fact your brain is 90% water so no wonder most of your troubles will have to do with your mind in fact the best water tip I could possibly give you is to drink as much water or Gatorade as you can without going to the bathroom constantly especially if your running behind.

#4 use a markerboard chalkboard cardboard any kind of board really and if you don't have a board you can even use paper

having a board or a notebook makes the writing process go smoothly you can plan dozens of novels, chart your progress, write outlines that are a few paragraphs among many other things. Ever since a few months after I started writing I charted every single book that I wanted to write in my life down along with a detailed report on whatever book I am doing with a pie chart as many wedges as there are chapters. But you by no means have to do this you can do whatever you want on the board or notebook its just to be used to smooth the writing process out and help you get a good idea of what you want to do in the future.

#5 manage your travels

Here is some advice while traveling first it is not good to write in a car neither is it good on a boat unless it's a cruise ship or a submarine. If you are traveling to another state country or province and you choose air travel then know that it's a splendid environment to write in I get some of my best ideas on the rare occasions when I'm in an airplane flying to my destination. But don't spend the entire flight writing a half hour is best that way you can do other things and maybe look out the window a bit. When you get to where you want to have your vacation or conduct your business remember it's a vacation you can work on your project but keep it down to like 15 minutes a day. Relax have fun and let ideas come to you that you can use when you get back.

Writing Rules

Writing Rule #1

A Good Writer Hates Being Lazy But Doesn't Work To Hard

Writing Rule #2

Go At Your Own Pace

Writing Rule #3

Remember The Purpose Of Equipment Is To Help Not Hinder You

Writing Rule #4

Don't Push Yourself To Hard When Your Sick You Might Regret It

Writing Rule #5

Try To Meet One Of Your Favorite Authors On A Book Tour Someday

Writing Rule #6

Unless The Nature Of Your Projects Are Naturally Different/Incompatible/Contradictory It Is Very Satisfying To Write Many Different Books In The Same Universe

Writing Rule #7

Dramatic Scenes Are Easy To Write But More Difficult To Maintain

Writing Rule #8

It Is Never A Good Idea To Offend Your Editor Or Publisher

Writing Rule #9

Although Unnecessary Hiring An Agent Is Almost Never A Bad Idea

Publishing

It is a very hard thing to get your book published it. Even if your book is better than most of the bestsellers you are an unknown trying to convince people who don't know you to take some financial risk. The hardest part of anyone's writing career however is getting there foot in the door. If you can succeed in that by getting your first book screenplay comic or play produced you will have succeeded and that success will make your future projects a lot less challenging to share with the world. Here are the three greatest lessons I can give a new author on getting published and published again.

Choose Your Method Wisely

There are six basic methods a person can get published for the first time. The first method is be a rich or famous individual I don't assume myself or most of the people who are reading this fall into that category. If you are then society expects you to write a memoir or passion project you are blessed because it doesn't have to be great to sell. As for us mortals our options are a little less bright we can try to start our own publishing company and sell our own books but that isn't always a plan for success. Unless you have a good amount of money to invest and some devoted employees you'll probably find yourself peddling your wagon stored wares on the street or something or you'll break even but only your friends will buy them. One method is Ebooks which can be either good or rather underwhelming it can however only get better with time. Another method is to get a publisher this is the ideal method but we all have only a marginal chance of success. Unless you have an agent your chance is nearly zilch if you want to go this route then you should follow the second lesson it will marginally increase your chances. Remember if you get published traditionally and your first book sells reasonably well your made but your competing with hundreds of authors who are well known and hence less risky. The fifth method is self publishing now remember this Self Publishers are not looking out for your best interest there business model is designed so they win whether your book sells or not. Most of there profit comes from the authors not the readers 90% of them are scams. If you want to self publish your book your best bet is Amazon's CreateSpace you can publish your book for free if you want. But don't expect any kind of promotion for your work unless you either pay for it or win the ABNA award I wish you the best fortune if you enter. The two books I published were through CreateSpace three years ago and iv only made a few hundred dollars from them. My best advice for you is to do one of three things get an agent and try to get published traditionally, win a contest thus gaining recognition, or try the sixth method on for size. The sixth method is to bypass the publishers altogether you go straight to the distributors and there parent/child companies. (I recommend Lightning Source a child of Ingram) the distributors are so huge that they will hardly make a penny of profit of your work they get there profit from volume. All you have to do is set up a half bogus company for them to send the money to and send them your manuscript to print. After setting the price and all relevant details your books will be distributed. How well they do depends partly on marketing but another factor is what wholesale discount you give the bookstores. This method won't make you as much a success as the traditional publishers (many publishers get there books made and distributed by Ingram in the first place) but it is the next best thing. It is significantly better than self publishing you are your own boss you get the most income and control you can hope for and if you can afford to market your work you may notice no difference at all from a traditional publisher save the lack of deadlines.

Create A Unique Brand

If you want to both get published and sell the best way to get publishers attention is to sell yourself. You can't sell yourself unless you stand out either your book is so good just blows people or your work appears as a unique brand. The point of either method is to make you stand out from the hundreds of desperate authors who pitch to them each day. I am not guaranteeing anyone success just offering them whatever edge I can give. There are three ways to create a unique brand one is to capitalize utilize and/or mention something unique about yourself. For me I tried my youth (I started writing at 14) the second way is to find a new or hardly explored niche to make your books sell. (my niche was teen books that aren't romance or the occult) the third way is your world building whether we try to or not we all do world building it's called dreams. These days the entertainment industry bombards people with new worlds and experiences but most of them have definitely gone down a notch over the past decade make sure that your world however grounded or fantastic is something that has the ability to endure.

Don't Peak Early

Don't make your projects series unless you can make sequels that will satisfy your readers they will expect you to get better. There is plenty of advice on making sequels online the most important things to remember is that if your work isn't full of action and even sometimes if it is the scale doesn't necessarily have to be bigger. The secret of a good sequel is not making your work blank 2 not just a continuation of your story but a more personal arc in your saga. Keep The Empire Strikes Back (my favorite Star Wars film) in mind many people point to it as the perfect sequel.


	2. Secrets To Writing Spider-Man Stories

Chapter 2 Secrets To A Good Spider-Man Tale

This is the first of two chapters that will consider the crafting of Spider-Man FanFiction. My first encounter with Spider-Man was when I was two my family bought me a computer and some of my fondest toddler memories were playing a Spider-Man game on it. It was an educational game for little kids you took out the Hobgoblin's bombs with your webbing by solving simple math problems perhaps Parker deserves the credit for me being three years ahead in math when I was young. Naturally I saw some of the 90's show when I was a little older I acquired my first comic book when I was six my grandmother bought me the first volume of Ultimate Spider-Man I devoured it from cover to cover within the hour. When I was eight I purchased the first 500 issues of The Amazing Spider-Man on CD I still have it. I'm one of the people who believes that though most film television and alternate comic universe versions can't compete with the source material it is possible to exceed it and that this has been demonstrated with Ultimate Spider-Man (the comic series not the TV show the latter is the worst version ever conceived by man period which is a tremendous shame since it has become such a waste of talent for it's writers) The Spectacular Spider-Man show and the first film in The Amazing Spider-Man series (though my opinion may change on the latter depending on how the second movie turns out.) In a way I owe Parker a debt not only has he taught generations of fans that "with great power comes great responsibility" but his perseverance in the face of so much tragedy was one of several things that helped keep me from suicide in my earlier years. To this day I only have to think of the cover of Amazing Spider-Man #33 with Spider-Man under all that rubble and I feel better about whatever troubles I may have. My Fanfiction's are based on ideas that have germinated in my mind over the past two years and are written as a tribute to the character and sometimes as a way's to recompense Parker from all of the sadism of his writers.

Let me be the first to say that I understand how Batman the animated series is considered the standard of super hero show comparisons it is after all the oldest show in the genre that could be categorized as genuinely good. That being said the only things that I think were going for it was that it was the first show not to be censored and kidied down to the extreme. Batman is my second favorite comic character and the only DC character that is _consistently _good which is why I have 1200 comic issues but have never touched a DC comic in my life, DC does have a monolithic nature but most of it is pure fantasy that collapses under it's own weight constantly Marvel has had a lot less reboots is more sci-fi is less racist and has better characterization

To create a good Spider-Man tale you have to avoid mistakes a pretty easy thing to do since he is such a well known and identifiable character. If you have a good knowledge of the character than there's only four basic mistakes you can make. These are to write Peter out of character and/or not feature him enough, write in a manner that's dumb or cliché, Kill off Aunt May this has been done and undone to death and finally and this is the biggest one to keep him young.

Let's take a look at the mainstream and the ultimate versions.

Ultimate managed to keep Spider-Man and there other characters young successfully there secret long story arcs and dense plotting look at the ultimate clone saga over two hundred pages of comic covering less then twenty four hours of Peter's life. This all worked well until they decided to kill him off for the crime of turning sixteen a fifteen year old Spider-Man was perfectly acceptable but they had to get rid of him at sixteen replacing him. I don't mind Miles Morales but at 13 he's implausibly young and clearly can't survive in a world where events like Ultimatum happen for as long as his predecessor did.

The mainstream universe has a much longer history of these mistakes first they were uncomfortable with a teenage Parker so they had him graduate high school before the thirtieth issue then they tried to keep him in college forever they killed of Gwen Stacy because Marvel forbid he get married and become boring and when he finally was married to Mrs. Watson they had to kill of Mayday because if the baby lived there hero would then be a responsible adult over twenty years old then they tried to eliminate his marriage with MJ's plane crash… She came back so they tried divorce a very rational and natural step… They got back together… so then they killed of Aunt May for the tenth time and used it as an excuse to erase there marriage with Brand New Day then after an amazing recovery thanks to Dan Slot they had to kill him off because he could no longer plausibly be in any way under twenty five (28 by my estimate) I wouldn't have been bothered at all by the death of mainstream Peter Parker but with Ultimate Peter already dead and hence him not existing in any current continuity it really ticked me off.

We learn from this list of mistakes two things one if you kill his aunt don't bring her back and two let Parker age naturally.

Now that we know what to avoid there are a few remaining things we must master Psycology Villains Vision/Execution and Relationships the latter will be considered in the next chapter.

Psychology

Everyone knows Peter Parker the everyman nerd who by a twist of fate became the wise cracking hero we know and love but to write a story effectively you need to do two things. First you can't underuse his civilian identity and don't let his Entire life be defined/revolve around his vigilantism. Spider-Man stories only started to degrade in the old days when the ratio of Parker to Spider-Man gradually shifted from 50/50 to 10/90. Second you must understand Spider-Man's psychology and I don't mean his love of humanity, refusal to give up, compulsive guilt, or sense of responsibility I mean the dynamic of Parker/Spider-Man.

You all probably know this but what sets Marvel apart from DC is a lot fewer of their characters suffer from multiple personalities and Spider-Man is no exception. Take Batman for example he has three personalities everyone knows the billionaire Bruce Wayne and the "monster" Batman but though genuine personalities these are just agents created by an angry kid that could never grow up and get past the death of his parents. And that's what I love so much about The Dark Knight Rises Christopher Nolan gave the perfect ending to the Batman story by giving Bruce the chance to permanently fulfill the responsibilities he has taken for the city, enter an _eventually_ stable relationship, truly find himself and move on. I wish that one of my stories could give Spider-Man that kind of closure.

Now the secret to Spider-Man's psychology is something you probably already know and it involves the man and the mask. Spider-Man is not another personality it's a little like Jenifer Walters/She Hulk when Peter is dressed as Spider-Man the anonymity of the mask merely enables him to be free, social and a wisecracker he is still the same person when he's Spider-Man the anonymity of the mask allows most people to reveal there true nature if anything he is even more Peter Parker when he wears the mask it was this freedom that allowed Parker to go beyond his nerdy beginnings and become the young man who befriended Harry Osborn, former rivals like Flash and Johnny Storm, and date Gwen and Mary Jane. If your story conveys this you will be faithful to the character in the most important manner and it will show in the dynamic quality of your story.

Villains

One of the most important features to cover in a Spider-Man story is the villains. If your story isn't short or a one shot you should have several villains in mind. To have a good superhero portion of the story you need to effectively convey the villains motivations and if it isn't super obvious offer a reason for those motivations. Next to Batman Spider-Man has the best rogues gallery in comics so you have a lot to choose from. Just decide whether you want to go small scale (crimes) medium scale (fiendish plot, sinister six, or gang war) or large scale (world domination) find a way to make the story personal and dynamic so that neither hero or villain are quite the same after there encounter.

The final piece of advice I can give you is to choose your villains wisely. There are many choices you can make and you will naturally gravitate towards his top 3.

The Green Goblin

Widely considered Spider-Man's top foe the Green Goblin was actually viewed as a distant second to Doctor Octopus until he killed Gwen and "died" shortly thereafter cementing him as a major villain. Though not a physical equal to Spider-Man his array of gadgets evens the playing field The Green Goblin was the first villain to discover Spider-Man's secret identity this puts him in a unique position to torture Parker. Parker has to go easy on the goblin because he is his best friend's father and his death naturally causes a rift. Norman's brand of insanity is very unique and I'm sure we all have different opinions or simply don't care but I recently made a breakthrough in figuring out mainstream Norman's nature and motivations. When the Green Goblin started out he was merely a mask worn by Norman who wanted to test out his powers by defeating Spider-Man the goblin formula promoted insanity but the first time he just felt evily free. After failing to defeat Spider-Man for the first time however he became obsessed with defeating Spider-Man proving he was equal if not better he also wanted power to control crime and the Goblin mask gradually became a different personality. After the encounter when the two enemies discovered each others identities the two personalities were near fully separated more by simple amnesia than anything else after Gwen died and Norman was seemingly killed he went underground since he returned it is clear that his two personalities merged as he continued to try to make Spider-Man miserable dead or an heir and eventually moved on to his Dark Avengers an other schemes. the root of Norman's psychosis is his lust for power this he wants to demonstrate by killing Spider-Man he desires power to improve his sense of self worth and the reason why he secretly feels like a piece of crap is because he was never there for Harry who he genuinely loves that is why he eventually started treating Harry as if he were an unworthy son and heir because his dark side was desperately trying to excuse/rationalize his actions. Remember the Green Goblin is one of only two villains Parker truly hate's the other being the Jackal.

Things to avoid

Anything that resembles the first Toby Maguire film to much it's possible to pull off a good bridge scene but avoid "Join me's" and try not to shield Norman from the guilt of his actions neither of his personas are innocent.

Doctor Octopus

Out of all of Spider-Man's enemies Doctor Octopus has the most capacity for evil or good. A solid story with Octopus will have him attempting either world takeover NYC crime takeover attempting to invent something to benefit humanity or being given a chance to reform by someone whose actually evil and betrays him forcing him to become evil again. Remember that Octavius's path started with paranoia then a belief that it was impossible to return to being a scientist followed by acceptance and evil. No matter what he is doing he doesn't really want power just acceptance and recognition. His rivalry with Hammerhead was one of the highlights of his time in the comics and shouldn't be overlooked. Don't forget the relationship he had with Aunt May and if you want to explore that remember to make May a reasonable age. Honestly Doctor Octopus had a very good chance at reforming several times but Spider-Man would show up at the worst moment to defeat him for existing out of jail. Also Doctor Octopus views Spider-Man as a worthy adversary and admires his selfless spirit viewing him as one of the last good men on earth. (90 years old looking with a 17-28 year old nephew is not really plausible) a solid battle between Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus is just about the most interesting and evenly matched battles you can have in a Spider-Man story that being said it is harder to capture that kind of battle as beautifully as many other villains without images. Finally it was Octavius not the Green Goblin or Venom that executed the greatest revenge scheme on Parker. We all know about Dying Wish Doctor Octopus was dying and switched minds with Spider-Man to both save his life and doom his enemy pretty good revenge I thought that mainstream Peter had played out and if it weren't for the prior death of Ultimate Peter I wouldn't have been bothered by it Superior Spider-Man would be a fresh new series but then it turned out that part of Peter's mind had survived inside his original body. This was encouraging the prospect of him not right away but eventually after maybe after 50 issues making a comeback but then the two struggled for control Octavius achieved a greater but even more distressing revenge by killing Peter's mind a second time not outright but erasing his memories piece by piece until he didn't even know his name. Octavius also gave him the parting gift of the revelation that Octavius had made him so desperate that he had been willing to break his principles to regain his body he had broke the sacred code with great power comes great responsibility his very purpose in helping others and so Octavius continued to live his life in his enemies body with all of his powers and some of his responsibility. I don't know of a villain in any fiction that succeeded in revenge as awesome as Doctor Octopus I just wish it didn't pain me so much.

Things to avoid

Bank heist, anything below his worth and rounding up the Sinister Six without a good objective.

Venom

A fan favorite Venom deserves his reputation a twisted mirror image of Spider-Man. Possessing all of Spider-Man's powers and twice as strong (20 tons) Venom has some nobility and would become a good guy a "lethal protector" as it were if he could just get over his desire to kill/make miserable Spider-Man. Venom doesn't just know Peter's identity but also all of his secrets as a result of the symbiote having been previously bonded to him. Venom stories are extremely popular on FanFiction to popular in my opinion but if you want to create a good story there are two things you must keep in mind. First the source of Venom's behavior the symbiote is Not inherently evil in fact it was by far the most noble of it's parasitic race. Having been spurned by its love Parker (that's right any gal can fall in love with Parker) it has a love/hate relationship with him showing off it's new "boyfriend" when it really wants Parker back. Eddie has his own reasons to hate Spider-Man though serious they wouldn't be all consuming except he has the symbiote. The symbiote gives him another reason to hate Spider-Man and that's it's desire to get back to Parker Eddie wants to kill Parker for real so that he can keep the symbiote. The second thing that you must keep in mind is the symbiote's ability to carry the abilities of those it's bonded with. This isn't just limited to Spider-Man; the powers and memories of any hero or villain that it bonds with could be carried over to a new host at least although I suppose there's some sort of limit to the information carried that could give the symbiote amnesia making it's mind dominated by it's host or by the personalities of those it's borrowed from. This is virtually ignored territory with a lot of possibilities.

Things to avoid

There are so many things that can go right or wrong with a symbiote story that you just have to use your judgment.

Vision/Execution

If you want to be good at Spider-Man FanFiction you can't just think it would be cool to write a story and start right away. You have to decide if there is a story that you could tell that hasn't already or at least not in the same way. If you have discovered a good premise for your story you must then determine the length of your story along with the emphasis (crime vs. superheroics Peter vs. Spider-Man and action vs. romance) once you have determined your emphasis you have to determine the length of your story and the amount of story arcs. Remember your story is only good if it's dynamic that mean's that at then end of the day Spider-Man a villain or a supporting character has to change otherwise it's just another Fanfic.

Oh and a quick note on Spider-Man's jokes. My theory is that there are three basic reasons for them. 1. Self expression that the anonymity of the mask allows 2. It irritates foes causing them to make mistakes 3. it helps keep him from dwelling on the realities of situations reducing fear. I also think that they are underrated if you pay attention a lot of them are good granted Peter has his fair share of lame ones but if you pay attention you'll notice that that they deteriorate the more beat up he is.

Make sure to read the next chapter of my blog Spider-Man Relationships.


	3. Spider-Man Relationships

Chapter 3 Spider-Man Relationships

In this chapter I will explore Spider-Man's relationships real or potential. First I'll examine the classic three then list my opinion of the top 11 possible pairings and give reasons why before examining the relationships Parker has with three original characters of mine in my stories. Every Spider-Man story I intend to write is already outlined so I'm only going to do just over half of these pairings. I must also note that in the entirety of mainstream Spider-Man's pre Brand New Day reality warp and the entire history of Ultimate Peter Parker there is nothing to suggest that he ever fornicated so if you want to write a FanFic about him don't even suggest pre marital. Reviewing this chapter will help you get better at writing your own Spider-Man romance.

The Classic Three

Mary Jane Watson

MJ may not be my favorite Marvel woman but over the past three years iv grown to appreciate the character more. It would be no exaggeration to say that Mary Jane is the most complex supporting character in all of comics and one of the most in fiction. To understand Mary Jane and her eventual marriage to Parker and thus be capable of writing a story with her that isn't garbage you must have a good grasp of the four phases of her life. Mary Jane isn't just some actress/supermodel who married Peter and the Maguire movies got it backwards when it came to her attitude to his personas. Mary Jane had a long and transformative journey that (ignoring Brand New Day) can be divided into four stages.

The first stage was from the time Peter first met her to around the death of Gwen. In this era she was the girl next door she acted as a free agent casually dating Harry and Flash but with an eye on Parker. Everyone saw her as the wild partygoer who didn't take life seriously.

After the death of Gwen she entered the second stage ignoring Harry (which didn't help him with his drug problem, brief hatred of Parker/Spider-Man and time as the second Green Goblin) at first it seemed as she simply pounced as his rebound waiting for him to grieve sufficiently. But then as they finally dated you glimpse a part of her true nature and find that her motivations were more complex Gwen's death had a profound effect on her as well. The first time they were a couple they had there challenges he nearly ignored her during the first clone saga and his constant absences. Of course she was aware that he was Spider-Man at that time but we don't find that out till later. The second stage of there relationship finally ended when Peter proposed to her she promptly dumped him and disappeared about week later not returning to the city for another 50 issues. We do eventually find out why in the third stage.

The third stage started when she returned to New York and literally walked in on Peter kissing another girl. By now she was more mature but not over her issues yet. There friendship was gradually rebuilt and Mary Jane revealed that she had known that he was Spider-Man for years. As she put it she was not the marriage type and after explaining her troubled past she said that she just wanted them to be friends. Of course the presence of Mary Jane in the comics meant that Marvel had to deliberately tank his relationship with the Black Cat and they eventually started dating again.

The fourth stage started about the time Peter accompanied her on some pressing family business. He proposed to her a second time and was rejected after handling her father and sister she said yes on his third try. There engagement wasn't very long and it was at this time that her career started to really pick up. There marriage lasted for about four years before it was erased. The first quarter of so didn't see any development other than an increase in the rate of her kidnappings and of course the sizable difference in the two's income. The middle half however that is the majority of the wild 90's saw everything from robot doubles of Peter's parents and clones to the return of Norman Osborn and the last minute miscarriage (really kidnapping) of there child curtsey of Osborn. The final dramatic quarter or so of there marriage (2000-civil war) saw a plane crash which was really a cover for her kidnapping after months of despair Peter found her and though it was tremendously painful they went through a long separation before eventually coming back together.

A final note when it comes to writing the fourth stage there are two things you must remember. One Mary Jane loves the man not the Spider but as a result of there long association understands him better than anyone more than anyone she can handle both sides of him. Second though she is happily married as she expressed once in the early 2000's his dual identity means that sometimes the distance makes her feel more like Spider-Man's mistress than Peter's wife.

Gwen Stacy

Gwen is simply Peter's soulmate and his first love even MJ realizes she'll always be second to her. Gwen is not only attractive but Peter's intellectual equal and though different from one another they click on every level. Her death is widely viewed to have been a death of innocence in comics for it ended the silver age but there is more to her character than her "innocent" nature. If you want to write Gwen well than you should be familiar with The Amazing Spider-Man film (captures the perfect chemistry between the two) The Spectacular Spider-Man show (Gets to the heart of everything in Spider-Man's world) or the old comics. Their relationship was a real rollercoaster ride but however many challenges came their way only death could part them… for more then a week. From the start of there relationship it was clear that Gwen was the one and in the latter two thirds it was clear that marriage was very much on their minds and would have already happened if it weren't for Peter's financial state. Gwen did blame Spider-Man for her father's death but eventually she got partially over it though his appearance were occasionally quite distressing.

If you want to write a good story with Gwen however there is one big secret you must know. How they were first attracted to one another. When Gwen first appeared in the comics Peter had just started college. She was a friend of Harry's and it very much appears that Stan originally envisioned her as an upgraded Liz Allen (who had departed from the comics for roughly a hundred issues after Peter graduated high school eventually marrying Harry) She was initially attracted to Peter for two simple reasons. One he was such a good person in comparison to the other men she knew (like Flash Thomson) and second he ignored her and this drove her nuts. In fact he ignored all of his future college friends at that time including Harry and Flash much to there annoyance. This was because he was worried about his aunt who had received a blood transfusion from him (the consumption of blood was forbidden as early as the time of Noah and has consequences) was dying because of the radiation and her one hope ISO-36 had been stolen by the Master Planner. Once he had defeated the planner who was Doctor Octopus of course he returned to normal and immediately noticed Gwen because she was well herself. Though they were mutually attracted to one another they didn't start dating until about two months later after Peter met Mary Jane for the first time and they had there first date (there was no follow up of course casual remember) Harry who had befriended Peter earlier when he found out that he was an orphan and not a jerk convinced Peter to set him up with MJ as Harry set Peter up with his friend Gwen and so began the first of many many double dates. And that is real story of how they started dating not quite as pure as anybody thought but Gwen became her own non recycled character the one we know only an issue or two after they started dating.

Felicia Hardy

What makes Felicia special is that she is the opposite of every other girl Peter has dated because she is the only girlfriend Peter's had that's attracted to the Spider not the man. The Black Cat is no copy of Catwoman or at least she's not nearly as derivative as people think. (pre brand new day she's a lot less slutty as well) While Catwoman is a crazy cat lady Black Cat is an almost normal young woman, while Catwoman is always a thief and a lasting relationship wit h Batman is impossible Black Cat reforms and a lasting relationship is merely really difficult.

If you want to write Black Cat (outside of the 90's show continuity) well you have to go beyond the surface the basics and understand three things about Felicia how she started crime, why she's attracted to Spider-Man and what the character of the inferior non 90's cartoon Felicia is. The Black Cat started her career by trying to break her father Walter Hardy (alias The Cat appears in ASM#30) out of prison for he was terminally ill. She had been attracted to Spider-Man for some time and he liked her as well but she wasn't going to give up on her father or anything and so the two had a bitter battle. She returned and stole some items using her infatuation with Spider-Man as an excuse for her actions. (claiming she stole the romantic artifacts for him) Spider-Man responded by sending her to the loony bin which Felicia found preferable… and much easier to escape than prison. In her third appearance the Black Cat genuinely tried to reform but she couldn't shake off the desire for one last crime to make a nest egg for herself and Parker. She was almost entirely reformed when she came back and they became partners.

The Black Cat is attracted by the mask not the man at least until shortly before he was married. She is attracted to the Idea of Spider-Man not the man himself if she truly loved Spider-Man she'd love Parker as well because as I said in the last chapter Spider and Man are one and the same. If they are to be together you must give Felicia a chance to mature. I think that she'd be a better match for Peter's clone Ben Reilly though.

I think that people overlook that the Black Cat isn't just a simple anti-hero/love interest naturally the root of her behavior is her personality her motivation Felicia is an adventurous young woman who lives or at least wants to live in an adrenaline fueled dream world. She is not as mature as the hidden core Mary Jane spent so long hiding. Her attraction to Spider-Man is not that different from that teenage girls have to all of those men in the books you know the types they make all the movies out of. As such Peter has to take of Her mask he doesn't have to make her settle down just to convince her to have normal dates rather than trading fist with this weeks supervillain and it might work from there.

In Conclusion

What makes these three classic is because they serve as a wonderful spectrum you have Gwen on one end Black Cat on the other and Mary Jane is perfectly in the middle. One matches his nerdy side the other his adventurous and the third his entirety. One is relatively pure and innocent one's a bad girl and one's in the middle. The challenge with the spectrum is that it is useless unless they are present in comparison. People's characters are only revealed by there interactions with others and since the three never appear in the comics… alive at the same time Mary Jane seemed wild much like what we think of Black Cat when Gwen was alive while when the Black Cat was around she was the good girl like Gwen. Remembering the spectrum and determining where the character you selected fits on that spectrum will help you to determine what direction you want to go with your FanFiction and how to execute it.

The Top 11

The following listing is based on the characters **potential** in a Spider-Man FanFic.

Mary Jane Watson

It is hard to write a non boring Mary Jane story and nearly every MJ story that could be told has already been. That being said if you can master the character with the finesse of Stan Lee, Gerry Conway or Tom DeFalco and have a good idea than you can write THE best Spider-Romance on FanFiction. Unfortunately I don't think I'm that person.

Gwen Stacy

Quite simply Gwen is Peter's soulmate she is my favorite one of Peter's relationships. If you write a story with her however you have to remember that you will eventually either have to kill her of the alternative have Peter reveal his secret identity and deal with the consequences.

Kitty Pryde

Most of my knowledge of Kitty Pryde is limited to X-Men: The Last Stand and the Ultimate Spider-Man comics so her position as #3 is a bit tentative. I loved the relationship she had with Peter Parker that started however in Ultimate Spider-Man Annual #1 but it ended way to prematurely. They dated for two weeks according to Brian Michael Bendis. They seemed compatible in a very unique way that I haven't seen elsewhere. If you want her in Divergence Trilogy make sure to vote in my poll and if she wins give advice in the reviews.

Ms. Marvel

I don't know anything about Ms. Marvel outside of the show Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes so I'm not an authority. But I know a lot of people think that Peter and Carol would make a good couple and iv read some of Tales of a Warbird and a Webhead so I know it's possible. If you want her in Divergence Trilogy make sure to vote in my poll and if she wins give advice in the reviews.

Silver Sable

Silver Sable isn't a character that appears very frequently in Marvel. Even though she never was a love interest of Parker's they have been attracted to one another. The interaction between hero and mercenary could go in many different directions and though there isn't an abundance of things that would draw them together there different approaches (hero and mercenary) is the only thing that could drive them apart.

Carly Cooper

Out of all the people Peter's dated Carly is the only one that's really in his league. My only knowledge of her is from The Return Of Anti-Venom hardcover but as a nerdy forensics detective she is pretty compatible with both sides of Peter's life. That being said I really think there relationship would have survived and they would have a good chance together if Peter had told her the truth about his secret identity before Spider-Island which I haven't read but hope to soon.

Jill Stacy

The younger cousin of Gwen Stacy Jill was attracted to Peter even before the plane crash when everyone thought his wife Mary Jane was dead. Not only would there be the familiarity from her being a relative of his greatest love but Jill has some of the party girl attitude of Mary Jane's earlier years… only it's genuine. But like many possible relationships his identity as Spider-Man would probably break them apart since she blames him for the death of her uncle and cousin.

Black Cat

Spider-Man and Black Cat are a very intriguing couple but unless your story takes place in the 90's show continuity it is near impossible to make a story where they authentically work, which is why I will set her up with his slightly wilder clone Ben Reilly eventually in An Uncommon Bond spawning a spin off.

Samus Aran

I know this is not Marvel and if I didn't include this it would be a top ten. I had to because of my crossover Battlefield New York. Spider-Man and Samus as a pair is interesting because Samus had never had a love interest before and the unfamiliar feelings that come with such would make it an interesting tale. As for Spider-Man much like Ms. Marvel he would be dealing with a strong woman that could vaporize him if they wanted to which is of course a little emasculating. It would be interesting to see how the two handle space pirates and supervillains there different ethics and of course Spider-Man's jokes.

Black Widow

It would be a very hard thing to get Spider-Man and the Black Widow together but if there is anyone to help her deal with her troubled past it's the one in the red and blue pajamas. Naturally they would really not get along before said relationship started and her namesake (female spiders have a habit of killing there mates) would loom over there relationship.

She-Hulk

I think that Peter Parker and Jenifer Walters are pretty compatible as I stated in the last chapter of the blog the nature of there dual lives are very similar. Also such a story could have a very comedic beginning. (Spider-Man getting sued ecetera)

Scramjet Originals

The stories with my Scramjet original characters will stand out from other tales. Not only do they have interesting premises but they highlight Peter's great character. By putting Peter in situations where there is _some _capacity for abuse but by keeping him in character I create a marginally new genre of romance I call Super-Romance or Anti-Porn. Super-Romance is an appropriate title because the word super means above and as a work of FanFic literature it rises above the standards of the modern day. Anti-Porn because they are fornication free and convey the opposite of the degrading spirit of pornography. These original characters are listed below.

Uni Skrullos/Unity (A skrull bonded with the alien symbiote in An Uncommon Bond)

A Skrull woman that the black suit finds and bonds with Uni is an outsider that has never really felt at home whether as a skrull or posing as a human the symbiote having hidden it's sentient nature from Parker and exiled from it's home planet feels similarly. Receiving the symbiote's memories and becoming Unity the two seek a new direction. Fixated on Parker they pose as Gwen's cousin Jill and form another superheroine persona as well. It's a story about a woman going through all of this trouble to do things differently only to discover later that she's made the same mistakes. And how will Parker react when he is the first non replaced human to find out about the secret invasion.

Emily Later (Spider-Man finds her in Spoils Of War)

Associated with AIM and thus naturally having some secrets Emily is an amnesiac who Parker/Spider-Man helps. She's a bit like Carly I suppose. The relationship is kind of the reverse of an Uncommon Bond Parker's the one hiding things (his secret identity and her connection with the evil Advanced Idea Mechanics) but he's very noble about it.

Mrs. Spider-Man (A character I'm working on for in a story I'm not going to start for a while it's either going to be titled Mr. And Mrs. Spider-Man or The Gauntlet Trilogy)

I haven't worked out this character much other than that she is going to be rather classy, have no powers, and that neither is perfect but she and Parker will compliment one another very well.


	4. Licensing

Chapter 4 Licensing

Okay so I am kind of swamped between writing my novels writing FanFiction and everything else I do with my life. Though I haven't yet posted the first chapter of every story I have outlined on FanFiction I do have a definite limited number of them in mind. But I still have some unoutlined Super-Romance/Anti-Porn concepts that I would love to see so I'm willing to license them to FanFiction writers if they follow the simple terms and conditions.

Ultimate Spider-Man And His Amazing Friends

I loved the idea of Spider-Man being part of a bizarre family of super powered teens which was explored far to briefly in Ultimate Comics Spider-Man before his death and Unfathomably Poorly in the Ultimate Spider-Man show. So if anyone wants to improve/redo this concept by starting back at either the Johnny Storm team up or Ultimate Spider-Man Annual #1 that would be awesome.

Terms and Conditions

No Fornication

No Magic

No Parker Death

The Peter Kitty relationship survives he doesn't go back to MJ

Marvel Merge

The Cosmic Cube is used to merge any two marvel characters

Terms and Conditions

No Magic

Nothing Explicit or M rated.


	5. Science Time

Chapter 5 Science Time

In the final chapter of this blog there are four things I want to cover related to science. First since I forgot to do it earlier I'll explain the Spider-Sense. Although bugs visions is very… different from ours there lightning fast reflexes are still able to avoid almost any attack by us humans. This is not chemical electromagnetic or esp by nature (the later for the record doesn't exist) the sixth sense that bugs have and Spider-Man shares is related to the little hairs that grow on his body and allow him to crawl walls. These hairs vibrate continuously in response to the air and other stimulus providing neural feedback. These changes mostly in air pressure are fine tuned to detect danger and allow bugs to respond almost perfectly to any attack. And that's the Spider-Sense.

The second science topic I wanted to cover is something I discovered. I must note that this is an observation not a theory that being said it is partially incomplete. I bring this part of physics up because the ultimate fate of the universe is one of the top five questions scientist are seeking an answer for. And I discovered it gradually over the course of two years and integrated it into one of my nonfictions Learn About Your Grand Creator. Here is a chapter from the book that explains it.

Chapter 8 Physics

Physics revolves around understanding the universe especially outer space but its rules govern all things in the universe from the tiniest components of atoms to the greatest of galaxies. This practice is based mostly on the understanding of the four fundamental forces of the universe and the subatomic particles that all life is made of. Practically every statement that is considered part of physics relies on a math equation usually an algebraic math equation to be understood and validated. Let us begin physics started with one simple understanding objects fall down towards the earth this is what we call gravity although people understood the general concept they only thought it applied to the earth furthermore they thought that the heavier an object is the faster it falls down. I have covered the history of physics to some detail in the beginning of this book so lets just say that physics has changed a lot since Newton was born. There are two world to explore in physics the very large and the very small both worlds are governed by the four forces. Now iv written in a previous book that all the energy and matter in the universe are just an altered or compressed form of holy spirit that obey a certain set of rules. Since Jehovah is the source of dynamic energy and a spirit it isn't much of a stretch of the imagination to say that he is an infinite source of the spirit his essence. The two most important principles of physics are the speed of light which nothing of a _physical nature_ can exceed The universe simply doesn't allow it relativity dictates that infinite energy is required and spacetime changes as you approach that speed essentially bending reality backwards to stop you. Einstein's equation states energy equals matter times the square of the speed of light. What matter is made out of energy a whole lot of energy, a single atom is made of multiple atomic bombs worth of energy and that means that matter can be turned into energy that's how nuclear weapons work. On the other hand energy can be turned into matter, however easy it is for humans to do the destructive process of turning matter into energy the brightest scientist are at a complete loss when asked how to turn energy into matter. This relationship between matter and energy is what allows stars to work. What are the four forces that govern our universe? The first gravity is the weakest of the four forces. Gravity is an attractive force but the only explanation we have through it is Einstein's ideas involving space time. Personally I believe that his ideas involving space time fit the data but have a subtle error in the logic there is an entire appendix topic devoted to this in the 4 pillars so ill ignore it. The four forces are each governed by particles called force carriers in gravity's case it's the Higgs Boson. The gist of gravity is essentially matter attracts matter this rule applies throughout the universe no matter how many million light years you are away from the nearest object you still feel a slight attractive force to every object in the universe furthermore this attraction increases and decreases at an exponential rate. Say you are a certain distance from an asteroid, move so that you twice as far away and you feel only a quarter of its gravity but if you move three times closer you will feel nine times the gravitational pull. Gravity is by far the weakest force it takes the entire earth to produce enough gravity for us to stand where we are and we can resist it albeit temporarily with a mere jump. However the very nature of gravity and how it dictates the way the universe forms makes it the perfect tool for sculpting the universe thus I believe that Jehovah god and even mere angels can change the Higgs field at a whim and this (along with string theory.) explains the presence of so called dark matter and energy and the expansion of the universe. Without gravity there would be no objects larger then a molecule and the entire universe would be a waste. I believe that there is a correlation between the behavior of these four fundamental forces and Jehovah's four qualities Love Justice Wisdom and Power but I will let you draw your own conclusions. While the first force is the weakest the second force is the strongest. Electromagnetism yes electricity and magnetism are the same thing electricity is a power derived from the motion of protons and electrons. However it is called electricity because electrons are much easier to operate and power peoples homes. Electromagnetism's force carrier is the photon mass-less particles that unabsorbed exist in the form of light pure energy. Electricity has three units of measurement volts watts and amps voltage is a measure of the power of electricity, wattage the amount, and amperage the speed. Electronic devices derive there energy through the motion of electrons if the electrons were staying still it would be useless this is why electricity is not a perpetual energy source even though the particles themselves are never destroyed. Magnetism is a force that attracts and repels metal objects especially iron. The attraction and repulsion of magnetism is caused by the electric charges of protons and electrons opposites attract the same repels. A magnetic material is any metal that has an excess of protons or electrons because of an electric current the stronger the current the more powerful the attraction/repulsion. Magnetism and electricity are the same the reasons why exactly the particles have electric charges and what electricity really is in the first place is a mystery or is it. The fact that the works and purposes of these two forces are so perfect as to have a hand in making our universe the way it is yet really so little understood outside the world of theories that may or may not be correct demonstrates what a remarkable creator we have. There are however two more forces that remain the nuclear ones. The first force is the weak nuclear force this is some strange force that causes neutrons to radioactively decay at first there seems no reason for this to be the case but then you have to look deeper into the zoo of subatomic particles the weak nuclear forces carriers are the W and Z bosons ultrarare anti-matter and Neutrino's which hardly interact with anything much like so called dark matter which may or may not exist. Everyone knows about the proton neutron and electron but not everyone knows that an electron is a tiny fraction the size and weighs a measly fraction of what a proton does. Both particles however have equally strong electrical properties the neutron is a particle with no electric charge to explain the enigma of the weak nuclear force we must invite the other nuclear force the equally perplexing strong nuclear force. All atoms have two parts a nucleus which is a mass of protons and neutrons that are attached to one another and electrons which orbit around them. The empty space between the electrons and the nucleus makes up over 99% of the atom. Now the nucleus however is a very strange sight a mass of positive particles that should repel each other attach themselves to each other and a bunch of neutral particles that should be indifferent. What is this mysterious phenomenon none other then the strong nuclear force it is strong because it can over very small distances overcome magnetic repulsion. At first there seemed to be no reason for this phenomenon but then it was found that a tiny massless particle the gluon transmits this force and holds them together. Now that we have explained the nucleus I can reveal the mystery of the weak force Neutrons weigh slightly more then protons in fact the difference in weight is the exact weight of an electron an antineutrino and a little photonic energy. A single neutron radioactively decays or splits apart into one proton and one electron this process releases energy and this energy is released in the form of light or what we call radiation. How is this possible to do that we have to look inside these three particles and find out what they are made of. Yes you didn't think that particles like that were the simplest thing Jehovah designed for us. Protons and neutrons are made up of three particles called quarks. There are six types of quarks but only three are really important ups, downs, and stranges we can ignore stranges because they are extremely rare and are not part of protons and neutrons. A proton is made up of two up quarks and one down quark a neutron on the other hand is made up of one up and two down. The down quarks weigh slightly more then the ups and an electron weighs almost exactly the difference between an up and a down do you know what that means. When a neutron radioactively decays one of its downs turns into an up and an electron is created meaning that even quarks have sub units components so small we cannot observe before we find the hidden energy (packed photons and so forth) behind the matter. Now an electron is a strange thing for it acts like both a particle and a wave it appears to be in two places at once and even teleport it can tunnel through things and it is impossible to simultaneously tell its location and velocity. It is possible that an electron is made up of two even smaller particles that share a binary orbit how amazing creation is and these are some of the lowest building blocks of it. Now the electron isn't the only thing that acts like both a particle and a wave light does to and this is very intriguing because light energy is the radiation that is simultaneously created as an electron by the decay but is there strange qualities really so indefinite not likely. There are four discernible dimensions three of space (the minimum necessary for life as we know it to exist.) and one of time (the minimum necessary for life as we know it to do. anything.) But those who believe in string theory say that there are more dimensions that we cannot see these are either microscopic or are a part of our universe and not at the same time. Now I do not believe that if such dimensions exist that they are necessarily the heavenly realm because the heavens are separate from our material universe but light and electrons might exist in our dimensions and these others simultaneously which would explain there strange qualities. Light and electrons might actually be four five or six dimensional objects. These other dimensions might also be where the mystery mass/anti mass responsible for dark matter and energy lies but while we are on the topic of space time we have to ask what is space and what is time? Though we all from birth have a basic idea of there use and effects it is impossible for any of us to say what space or time actually are in fact the only observations we can make on them are based on there relationship with other things. This topic of space time will be discussed in more detail in the final chapter. Then there is the fact that matter has an evil twin antimatter or does it. Antimatter are particles identical to regular matter except for there electric charges and spin (the former a result of the latter.) which is the opposite of what they should be. Most people think of antimatter as something a bit scary and they should when regular matter and anti matter touch an explosion proportionately more intense then an atom bomb occurs all of the matter of both particles is converted into energy. Why does this happen scientist were at a complete loss to explain it except that the stuff could be created artificially but in recent years we humans have discovered an answer antimatter spins in the opposite direction of regular matter this has led them to the conclusion that antimatter is simply regular matter that is traveling Backwards In Time. Thus when they collide the opposite spins neutralize each other and there turned into pure photons the mass-less energy particle which is responsible for all light and heat and radiation. That our eyes can distinguish the exact nature of our surroundings just by the light particles that hit our retina is nothing short of an incredible design feature. Because of the principles highlighted in Einstein's equations all matter is made up of photons the most miraculous of the laws of physics is a clear reminder of Jehovah's very nature. Jehovah is immortal as such he has lived since before time. (A part of our created universe) Came to be and will continue to exist infinitely into the future regardless of what happens on earth or in heaven. Just as our very universe and everything in it is an expression of his holy spirit with some given autonomy so are the mighty spirit creatures. As such he has full right to remove such independence at any time (resulting in death) but there is no such thing as predestination and he never has nor will kill without reason. We are made in god's image because we are a reflection of him possessing free will and his qualities if we ever lost those things it would defeat the purpose of us being created in the first place. Sorry im straying from the subject. This law of physics has been found to be universally true energy can never be created or destroyed that is true but Jehovah himself was never created and he possesses infinite energy meaning he can inject it if you will into our universe at any time he pleases or remove it at will. These four forces are all necessary for life and without them there would be no atoms but the place where they all take a part in stars. I am not going to go in depth about the universes exact origins until the last chapter but soon after the universe formed it is very likely that it was all neutrons and perhaps some photons. At the very beginning physicist say there weren't four forces but one unified force this over a fraction of a second split into the ones we know. The beginning stages of the universe will be discussed in the last chapter but gravity split first allowing the neutrons in the expanding space to stay close, Then the strong nuclear force appeared forcing many to be still closer, Then the weak nuclear force split causing many of the neutrons to split into protons and electons, This triggered the emergence of the electromagnetic force which caused hydrogen to form. This new hydrogen gas formed clouds which turned into stars which use gravity electromagnetism and the nuclear forces to create the energy and heavy elements necessary for life. It is at this point that all of physics goes together it is in the star the engines of creation that the four forces work together to make what is needed for physical life. (stars form wherever large quantities of gas are concentrated in deep space. Stars tend to form in Nebulas often called stellar nurseries which are more often then not the carcasses of deceased stars.) Deep inside the star unimaginable amounts of helium are created in this way. Four hydrogen atoms are brought close together then the intense forces at work cause two of the hydrogen's to turn into neutrons and these bond with the protons and electrons from the remaining hydrogen atoms. This of course raises the question what happens when the hydrogen runs out. Many worry that there is only so much fuel in the universe and trillions of years from now it will run out but like the earth's many cycles and the mathematical precision we have seen in the last chapter in Jehovah's creation balance is king. Astronomers have discovered that while stars stop burning fuel after fusing lighter elements into iron there explosions which create heavier elements allow another process out there in space. There are some stars that don't fuse lighter elements into heavier ones but fission heavy elements like uranium into lighter ones. The more heavy elements there are in the universe the more of these stars will naturally form and the more light elements there are the more regular stars will form. It's a perfect self perpetuating cycle designed to sustain YOUR life for eternity but don't think that is the end of it. These fusion stars and fission stars if you will are just two parts of an ecosystem of different objects in the universe that all act to create balance and to ensure man's permanent existence in this unfathomably large chunk of spacetime. (Who knows or is even able to really describe whatever spacetime is exactly.) This system of objects do far more then manipulate atoms and particles to make chemistry possible. Take a neutron star for example a neutron star is a cluster of matter that's gravity is so powerful that the weak nuclear force is overcome and the object becomes an extremely hot heavy pile of neutrons. Now just to give you an idea of how incredibly dense these objects are ill have to give you an example. Look at a skyscraper now atoms are something like 99.99 percent empty space. Now if you were to cram the particles together like a neutron star the mass of the entire skyscraper would be compressed to the point you could fit it quite easily in a bottle of water. Neutron stars typically form from the violent explosions of supernovas and they serve a purpose. Many astronomers worry about the second law of thermodynamics (the 2nd law is kind of gloomy by nature but if it weren't for the law chemistry would be impossible.) The law basically means that nothing the universe or those that inhabit it do is 100% energy efficient that is its impossible because some energy will always be wasted as heat. This presents a real problem in an expanding universe even more so because of the weak nuclear force which supports such decay and the fact that matter is compressed energy. Astronomers always seem to whine about how the universe is all doomed. The second law means that trillions of years from now the universe will be unfathomably larger then its unfathomable self, practically empty, and as cold as can be At least if the universes expansion continues to accelerate for trillions of years. Neutron stars however prevent one aspect of the so called heat death of the universe that is they preserve chemistry by converting protons and electrons back into neutrons ensuring that the entire universe doesn't become a neutron-less mess or near neutron-less mess where only hydrogen exist. Also neutron stars exert tremendous amounts of light in the form of two cones at opposite sides of the star. These cones of intense light rapidly move as a result of neutron stars fast spin and unstable axis meaning neutron stars also function as a kind of stellar light house. Another part of this system which ensures that the universe can always support life is black holes. Black holes accomplish a variety of things for one most astrophysicist agree that black holes literally hold galaxies together that is most galaxies have an immense black hole in the center which gravity prevents billions of solar systems from splitting of into clusters or going of there own individual way adrift in space. Black holes do more they can redistribute the matter in the universe by acting as a slingshot for anything that doesn't get go beyond its event horizon the point of no return. Ignoring a hole's effects on space-time which will be covered in the last chapter a black hole is an object so dense and possessing such high gravity that when you pass a certain distance it could be said to be infinite. A black hole is a essentially a neutron star that is compacted a step further so that it absorbs its own light nothing can escape a black hole not even light. Everything that passes the event horizon is reduced to its basic components before being integrated into its own mass. Now it might seem that these raw powerful nearly invisible objects are nothing more then a cosmic menace but consider this the weak nuclear force and the second law of thermodynamics ensure that the proportion of energy to matter in the universe always goes up. Every nuclear reaction and particle decay results in a loss of matter and a release of energy in the form of radiation a fancy word for light and heat. (Light is made up of photon particle/waves the purest form of energy known. Heat is the speed of electron orbits which affects chemistry and has everything to do with absorbed and dispersed photons.) Now even despite the chemistry balance we get from fusion fission and neutron stars matter would eventually dwindle and energy increase and scatter. Throughout the universe nothing is safe from a black hole however not even light that is loose energy is inevitably sucked into it. Furthermore the intense gravity and other forces working in a black hole work to reintegrate the energy into the form of the black holes own matter meaning black holes are the second component in the entropy balance system. We have next to no understanding of black holes life cycle (thanks a lot Hawking evaporation really) but we are sure to learn in the future. I do not generally think of black holes as a hole in space-time but rather as an object. If a black hole is a genuine hole however relativity suggest the existence of wormholes and white holes that is matter sucked in by the black hole is ejected somewhere else in space-time by a white hole. Now no observation has confirmed this and I don't personally prescribe to it but if black holes are in fact holes then there's one more way in which they serve to keep conditions favorable for life in the universe. I have just finished revealing to you this ecosystem so to speak of stars and there functions while I am aware that I have not yet unlocked all of the workings of this system that prevents entropy that is I am unable to predict the universe trillions of years into the future it is a good part of an answer to one of the top five questions of physics what is the ultimate fate of the universe. Now before I end there are a few more phenomenon which I will consider more briefly these are pulsars, magnetars, and gamma ray burst. Pulsars and magnetars are special types of stars that what do you know pulse and/or possess incredibly strong and variable magnetic fields. Iv already dwelled on black holes a bit longer then I wish to so ill have to abridge there spot and just move on to gamma ray burst. A gamma ray burst is a destructive force unleashed from a stellar entity much like a solar flare but much much bigger and less plasmaey think the death star's laser but bigger and more plasmaey in fact the laser of the death star is probably the best comparison. A gamma ray burst is an extremely large and powerful beam of radiation the majority in the gamma spectrum though a little reaches the cosmic that moves in more or less a straight line (assuming there are no black holes in the way) until it hits something. Planets can be easily be destroyed if not simply made uninhabitable and entire solar systems ripped apart by the tremendous energy that comes from such a burst. A blast however of such energy one can imagine could have positive effects it can keep the colder less active solar systems from becoming stagnant it can dramatically shift the energy balance of a cluster of solar systems. A large enough quantity of burst for example might provide a needed push to prevent parts of a galactic core from getting to close to a hole and of course it can provide energy for a black hole. When we observe that these objects don't simply exist because the universe allows them to but that they all seem to serve some grander purpose does it not point to the one who knew the end from the beginning. We do not have to worry about some far of death of the universe because even though the universe continues to expand in a way that physicist are at a loss to explain and thus its residents are scattered how easy would it be for the next week to begin shortly more then a millennia from now. Forget about more matter/energy being added to the equation if the entire universe and all life were made in a single figurative week what man could possibly imagine what he has in store for us from then. Anyway speaking of the second law of thermodynamics which all the pessimist are always whining about the nature of the second law means that things deteriorate over time things rust imperfect people age any system without divine support fails and corrupts but this law is also very detrimental to evolution. (No the second law is not one of the many scientific realities that makes evolution impossible its just one of the many that make it laughably improbable.) Why because assuming that entropy you know the thing I just killed in a manner which provides testimony to the greatness of Jehovah's qualities were still a factor it would mean that the longer the universe existed the less likely it would be for life to evolve. Yet assuming you don't believe that punctuated equilibrium nonsense and still believe evolution is possible would require tremendous amounts of time to create anything. If we are to believe in entropy and the heat death of the universe then we also have to accept that the odds are infinitely nil that a virus could evolve by chance from inorganic matter by the time the universe died. On the other hand if we are to believe in Jehovah and accept his divine nature as supported in the bible then his immortality preexistence and other qualities agree very much with the first law of thermodynamics energy is never created or destroyed. Now before I end this chapter I want to return briefly to anti-matter physicist have always wondered why the universe exist at all no im not saying that they turned all metaphyisical or that they wondered how it started they have all kinds of theories about that. Rather they wonder why when the universe started there weren't equal amounts of matter and anti-matter a symmetrical notion that would have the unpleasant side effect of obliterating all matter before the universe was even a second old. Naturally they try all sorts of ways to explain how there were about a thousandth more matter and that wasn't anihlated allowing the universe to exist but does it make sense for there to be that much waste. Moreover if an amount of anihlations of that magnitude (thousands of nuclear explosions larger then that of all the atoms in our current universe detonating simultaneously) wouldn't space be a lot hotter then it is. This situation is easily addressed when you realize one simple thing anti-matter is simply matter moving backwards in time. As such large quantities of it weren't necessary at the creation of the universe what purpose would they serve exactly. Since anti-matter interacts with spacetime in this bizarre way it almost never occurs naturally and the small quantity of it outside of accelerators nigh its very existence may be proof of some form of faster then light travel in the future (relativity says that if an object somehow reaches the speed of light it is frozen in spacetime. But if it somehow exceeds light speed it will go backwards across spacetime.) Whether these residual particles come from man or other well have to wait and see moving on. When the stars first emerged chemistry was created and chemistry is to be the topic of the next chapter.

The third topic is the beginning of the universe which is explored in the last chapter of that book.

Chapter 18 Astronomical Hypocrites

That is a powerful statement that the apostle Paul said to show that the opinions of some in the Christian congregations would make god out to look like a hypocrite but I'm just featuring that for the statement. The bible record and everything contained within is beyond doubt archeological evidence has confirmed the bible record so many times that many who challenge it from those grounds have given up. But the bible's record is a fragile thing the bible says that it is impossible for god to lie moreover the fact that the bible states that all scriptures are inspired of god and beneficial means that if there is any mistake in the bible no matter how tiny its incredible fulfilled prophecy or not the whole thing is invalidated. Needless to say there are many who still choose to challenge the bible and one by one these people inevitably set themselves up for a dunk tank. This chapter is about one of the most important verses of the bible and one of the several on which the entire bible hangs Genesis 1:1. Like many cosmologist Stephen Hawking has repeatedly alternated between acknowledging the possible existence of a god to saying that the universe could happen all by itself. This is amazing when you think of it that ninety percent of cosmologists claim that they are atheist. (Though like many scientific professions fear of persecution increases those that profess it.) Cosmologists are not qualified to make calls on this certainly not as much as biologist I think the reason is an unintentional but major lack of appreciation that develops. A person in a profession like that becomes so used to the heavenly bodies and tiny particles following the laws of physics with perfect predictable (somewhat quantum physics doesn't make it easy.) precision that the person initially amazed when they learn about how things work develops the attitude yeah so what. The study of heavenly bodies and more broadly physics is so based on math that a person grows to think of it as naturally as algebra or even arithmetic it becomes a simple mundane part of there life; this should not be. This chapter will examine Stephen Hawking's explanation of the universe's origin as presented in his book The Grand Design and the first episode of the Science Channel program Curiosity and while I can't say I will show it any mercy I will be objective and any readers in the scientific community will find that my commentary is rather knowledgeable for a homeschooled teenager. The bible says "In [the] beginning God created the heavens and the earth." I cannot fit the whole chapter in this book but it spans six epochs that any scientist will find hard to refute when speaking to a non fundamentalist. Stephen Hawking's explanation is simple all you need to form a universe is matter space and energy actually just space and energy because energy and matter are two forms of the same thing. Now most cosmologist say the universe started in a big bang a mysterious explosion that turned some hyper-compressed ball smaller then an atom into the entire universe. This theory is accepted because it fits with the idea of an expanding universe the not as solid as many people think concept of entropy and it can simultaneously appear to an atheist as a plausible accident and to a religious person as a creative act. On the issue of the big bang theory I am very neutral but I do have to point out that the universe is so flat that relatively speaking its two dimensional and that doesn't exactly jibe with an idea like the big bang. Now Hawking says that in the beginning the entire universe smaller then an atom was some kind of black hole my question here is, is it possible to compress matter to such an extent. Look at neutron stars and your average run of the mill black holes which can be Super-massive not Super-tiny. These pack matter as dense as it can possibly go. Energy is another thing many physicist and cosmologist agree that the universe began with energy converting into matter (a feat currently impossible to humans.) not matter and heat turning into well everything. Now the idea is that gravity slows down time and this is true. That the gravity of this object was so strong that it slowed time down to a stop. Essentially he is saying god cannot exist because there was no time before the big bang but there are a number of problems with this part to. First of all the cosmologist who so cherish the improvable idea of multiverses have to say that this is the only one for the theory to work moreover they are ignoring the idea that the Lawmaker's actions are not bound by the laws he makes and that it doesn't matter if he resides in a different preexisting location of his own the created region religious folk call heaven. (Which if any of you atheist are wondering has never meant outer space though the word sometimes refers to it.) Now the idea is that the universe is some incredible free lunch because the matter or energy is balanced out by some sort of negative energy, that some random quantum physics effect created equal amounts of energy and negative energy from nothing. (When time was frozen and no event could occur I might add.) This would mean that space would have already existed for the matter to occupy and you would have to explain its existence. Moreover in the absence of this mythical black hole time would move in the forward direction, and negative energy has never been proven to exist. Hawking largely ignores space and the creation of space in his explanation but when he is forced to explain the mythical negative energy something no scientist has observed past the tiny instrument failure prone scale he suggest that it might be space itself or something closely related to it. This poses a problem if space were some sort of negative energy then it would have to act like antimatter which is the real evil twin of matter and energy. Antimatter does exist its regular matter moving backwards in time but it exist in tiny qualities unexplainable by today's physicist and whenever it contacts regular matter and energy they explode. This would mean that the existence of any matter after the first instant of the big bang would be highly doubtful, that a fraction of a second after the universe was created it would annihilate itself out of existence. Another explanation of negative energy is that it is the mysterious force called dark energy that exerts an anti-gravitational force the cause of this force is undetectable and will never be discovered. (by an atheist anyway) Gravity is a grand sculpting tool for a superb artist. Ok so quantum physics somehow created equal amounts of energy/matter and negative energy/matter the latter doesn't exist for it is the antithesis of existence. Now time is frozen and somehow some strange quantum effect occurs which causes the whole thing to explode and stretch across space time. Now ask yourself why is the space time expanding, why does space even exist, and how big was it? To say that space is a negative energy is to say that the space we occupy is an anti-gravitational force. That would mean that the universe expands simply because it exists. Moreover the vast amount of space in the universe would so overpower gravity that no stars or planets could form. Furthermore if a regular black holes gravity is powerful enough to warp or rip space time then wouldn't a microscopic black hole with the mass of the entire universe destroy space time altogether. Cosmologist are interested and many not all are satisfied with this explanation. Many say that any other explanation or at least any other that is not similar violates the conservation of energy which states energy is never created or destroyed. But couldn't Jehovah god a spirit creature likely composed of holy spirit a form of infinite dynamic energy with no beginning because he is not bound by time and because the one dimensional space-time we are familiar with is but an aspect of the physical universe he Created and thus an invented thing, create space (whatever it is) and inject some of his dynamic energy following rules he made into this space-time to create a universe. It is impossible for any human to deny god and come up with a justifiable explanation, Dawkins Hawking Gould and the millions of others are just imperfect men and just incapable of coming up with a satisfying alternative to bible truth. I shouldn't blame them however the demons have never managed to come up with a false religion that can satisfy people. Sadly the discouragement that results does not normally lead to a genuine search for truth but entry into some other false religion namely atheism. Yes I said that! If it requires faith and is a belief system it's a religion. This is not to be unexpected the weeds have oversown the wheat since the whole world is designed to keep people away from god. Jehovah's Witnesses who proclaim his name in every nation on earth lest three (where we will be killed Jehovah doesn't want or need more martyrs.) If this book has helped you to come to an appreciation for your grand creator and inspired you to make a search for truth remember this Jehovah God is not far off from any of us or at least those with humble attitudes. If you haven't read my previous nonfictions the 4 Pillars of Modern Society Examined and the two volumes The Pearl Of High Value I recommend you read them. All of the royalties I'm donating to the watchtower bible and tract society so I'm not making a penny nor are they (in Jesus own words "You received free, give free.") If you've already read them read them again and accept the literature the witnesses offer at your door its from the faithful and discreet slave so whatever is in the months issue of the watchtower and awake (the articles are all extremely timely even though there written a year in advance now that is spiritual food at the proper time.) is far superior then anything I could write. These books are just another avenue for reaching people and a way for me to give praise to the ancient of days.

The final topic I want to discuss is the creation of man, nature of sin, and the exact scientific/biological aspect of the ransom. And yes this is an excerpt.

Chapter 15 In Search Of A Father

If you're reading this book you probably expected it to provide you with answers to how the universe came to be and I believe iv offered some answers to many questions related to the creation the actual creation of the universe. As iv mentioned before was quite simple a massive conversion of energy into matter the majority of which were probably pure neutrons into a recently created realm of at least four dimensional space-time. From that point the universe followed mathematical and physical laws God made and instituted. That is not to say that its development was not rigorously directed after all though just one planet among countless trillions our planet stands out quite a bit from the rest. As iv said before and will continue to say in my nonfictions the seven creative days are non-literal not only does science speak out against such a notion. Not only was the idea of them being literal entirely foreign to ancient people and first suggested in the 1950's but the creative week in the first chapter of genesis was a process of terraforming the solar system and populating the earth with life for human population. As is quite clear to any careful reader of the first chapter of genesis the week started well after the earth was made. The strongest reason however to believe that the creative days were not literal is that the seventh day where god rest from making new things began shortly after the creation of Adam and hasn't ended yet. In fact it won't end until a short while after Christ millennial reign so a day can last more then a day. Now the bible doesn't say exactly how the plants and animals were made just the order. Our thoughts in regard to there design and creation then can only be based on a study of there biology and behavior and by comparison to the later creation of Adam. What we do know about them is that each was made to reproduce it's kind, that for the animals the two sexes were created very close to if not at the same time and in a geographical location near each other, an arrangement necessary for the life we see on earth but impossible to achieve by evolution. Now I am not going to say that one group of species were created at however many thousand million or hundred of millions of years ago because humans weren't there to witness it. While most non geologist in the scientific community continue to guess at the ages of different "species" based on how "advanced" they are and convince people that they are the ages of there guesses by calling on the authority of Radiocarbon dating a method so inaccurate that they use it in only a small fraction of there finds. Paleontologist feel justified in doing this for they have reason to feel more confident in the accuracy of there guesses. Meanwhile fossils have been often found in ice or a form of sedimentary rock that only appears as a result of flooding. Furthermore most vertebrate fossils have a neck that was either snapped or permanently curved backwards. Paleontologist have come up with all sorts of theories to explain this first they thought that was the kind of posture they had in life, later they determine it had something to do with the decomposition process some sort of dispersal of gases we cannot prove existed in the bodies of prehistoric animals. However not only does the presence of whale carcasses at the tops of the alps and caves full of the bodies of thousands of dead animals predator and prey unharmed by one another and flash frozen mammoths give testimony to this event, but several dinosaurs with snapped necks have been confirmed to have had there necks snapped by a huge torrent of fast moving water even one so called dino mummy. A backwards leaning neck is a natural reaction of nearly any human and animal when they are desperately trying to breathe and stay afloat. Now back to the creation The first chapter of Genesis describes the events in this order.

Day 1 Light; division between day and night Genesis 1:3-5

Day 2 Expanse, a division between waters beneath the expanse and waters above it Genesis 1:6-8

Day 3 Dry land; vegetation Genesis 1:9-13

Day 4 Heavenly luminaries become discernible from earth Genesis 1:14-19

Day 5 Aquatic souls and flying creatures Genesis 1:20-23

Day 6 Land animals; man Genesis 1:24-31

Many higher critics point to alleged contradictions in the bible these are few and extraordinarily far in between. One isn't even a seeming contradiction but a question unaddressed where did Cain get his wife? The answer is simple Genesis says that Adam and Eve gave birth to sons and daughter Cain married one of his sisters. We have no clue as to Abel's marital status but Seth married a sister or niece and it is from him that all men alive descend. The second supposed contradiction in the gospel record of the last night of Jesus earthly life is related to timing the third or fourth watch of the night. This is a tiny discrepancy for the Hebrews divided the night into three watches and the Romans four, the gospel writers wrote for different audiences. The third however relates to the creation account. The first chapter of genesis says that male and female he created him suggesting that they were made at the same time. This they say contradicts the second chapter of Genesis which shows that Adam was created first and Eve after. This is a very simple the first five books of the bible were written by Moses but the book of Genesis covers a lot of events the first 2500 years or so of human history. While Moses writings were inspired he was not an eyewitness to these events. The book of Genesis is actually a compilation of historical writings not in the manner the higher critics (whose theories were formed before archaeology with no supporting evidence and who base many of there theories and hypothesis on the existence of hypothetical text) would put it no but rather they are histories written mostly by the people involved in other cases by there immediate descendants. In addition to Moses who wrote the last third of Genesis these segments or histories which each end with the words "these are the generations of," and once "this is the book of the generations of." Genesis was written by Adam, Noah, Noah's sons, Shem, Terah, Ishmael, Isaac, Esau and Jacob. Why am I bringing this up? Because this is why there is the seeming discrepancy between the first and second chapter of Genesis. The creation account in the first chapter of Genesis was the first book of histories perhaps the first piece of writing on earth written by Adam himself, quite possibly while he was still in the garden. This record bears a number of hints to it's antiquity including the use of the words luminary and lesser luminary instead of sun and moon and the generality in it's reference to plant and animal life it was Adam's job to name the animals he hadn't started yet. Adam learned these details from god himself, after all if you were born with the body abilities and mental faculty of a perfect man wouldn't you be curious as to why and how you exist. Adam however wrote a second book that made it's way into genesis after his expulsion from the garden this examines the creation of man in greater detail so that it can explain the fall. It also covers the story of Cain and Abel the birth of Seth the first few generations and the short by the times standards life of Enoch. This record ends shortly before his death which is recorded in Genesis 5. we all know the birth of Adam and Eve but let's examine it in greater detail. Genesis 2:7 says "And Jehovah God proceeded to form the man out of dust from the ground and to blow into his nostrils the breath of life, and the man came to be a living soul." The name Adam means Earthling Man and it comes from a root meaning red. Adam was made from the dust of the ground this is not the least bit strange not only are all things possible with god but all the elements needed to make a man can be found in different proportions in common soil. God then blew into the perfect but lifeless body of Adam the breath of life. It was neither just air nor an immortal soul. Certainly there was the oxygen required for the life sustaining process of respiration but there was something else however what is called in Hebrew the Neshamah. This was the spark of life with it the inert cells of Adam's body became active, his heart beat, his lungs worked and his mind thought it's first thought. Let me explain no human has ever possessed an immortal soul (man IS a soul) In fact no being other then god possessed any measure of immortal life until Jesus was resurrected to a superior position where he could never die again. Man, plant and beast are quite mortal. A soul is the combination of spark of life, mental process beyond the level of the individual cell, life sustaining metabolic activity and god given life right. Plants are alive they grow and reproduce they have the life sustaining principle but they don't possess intelligence beyond the cellular level. They respond to there environment in programmed ways but these changes are the sum total of the individual actions of cells which can communicate through chemical messages. Animals Are souls they possess all four qualities but they are inferior to man there intellect is lower, they have little concept of future, they live in the present and rarely mourn the dead. There souls were designed with fixed life spans. But most importantly though they each serve astonishing purposes and were created perfect they were not made in god's image like man. On the other hand Adam had all four components of a soul moreover he was completely sentient, self aware. He was industrious, quick witted, capable of enjoying life in a way no previous earthling creation could. Unlike the others he was made in god's image he could manifest the qualities of the one that made him. Now the stuff iv said about the soul may sound a little bit unusual but there are abundant scriptures to back it up among them the words of Solomon in Ecclesiastes 9:5 "the soul that is sinning it itself shall die." Furthermore if man possessed some immortal soul that guaranteed there presence in Heaven or Hell then (the latter doesn't exist) if they died God has rewarded them rather then punished them for there disobedience does that make sense. The soul is not something inside a person it is the person it is sustained by life's processes and is lost when they give out. A great illustration is an internal combustion engine the engine runs when it is well lubricated and there is a continuous cycle of combustions of fuel sustaining the motion of the car. For the gas to be consumed there must be air and a spark to ignite it. The gas is food the oil water the air is well air and the spark is the Neshamah. The car will continue to run so long as there is a continuous intake of oxygen, food, water and the animation resulting from the Neshamah. An automobile can cease to work for a number of reasons there may be a collision, it may run out of fuel or air, or if it is not properly maintained it can quite simply wear out. The human soul perishes whenever any one of its prerequisites is lost. That is if a person's heart or lungs or Neshamah gives out, if they end up completely brain dead, or if they are killed by accidents and conflicts with there fellowman. There souls can also perish from thirst, starvation or suffocation and if god for some reason decides not to maintain a person's soul as a result of the abuse of free will then the person's body will wear out. The human body can very easily live indefinitely but since we are imperfect there is a lethal flaw sin that has marred Adam and all of his offspring. This causes the body to slow down, repair itself less, stop replicating cells and start attacking and/or sabotaging itself. A very interesting thing about death is that when cells die of age related causes it is always caused by them receiving some signal telling them to commit suicide. When a cell commits suicide it increases the chances of the cells immediately surrounding it doing the same thing ten fold. Sin is a disease far greater then any cancer and it has claimed every human life. The death process is not understood by the world's scientist because they believe in evolution. But death is not something in our genetic code though mutations have greatly shortened our life spans and exacerbated a myriad other problems. By his wrong choice Adam threw away being a child of god and hence a proper heir to the earth and in so doing sold himself into slavery to sin a cruel master that gives nothing but death. Now the woman (the word woman means a female man) named Eve (living one) for she was to be the mother of all living was formed in a rather different way. Adam had been on the earth for some time and had felt a degree of emptiness. He had observed all the animals and seen that they all had the male and female gender yet he had no helper there was no woman on earth just man. This was not because God had forgotten to or decided that man was just enough he always intended for there to be couples and there offspring therein he had simply chosen to make man first and both genders were designed to be simply incomplete without the other. Jehovah god caused Adam to fall into a deep sleep and performing the worlds first surgery he removed one of his ribs this he formed into a female form which became Eve. Why did God do this there are two reasons Adam himself explained one reason. On seeing Eve and learning how she was made he said in the first bit of poetry ever made.

"This is at last bone of my bones

And flesh of my flesh.

This one will be called Woman,

Because from man this one was taken."

The woman was made from his rib the rib was chosen because it is full of stem cells and can grow back under certain conditions. Adam felt a great joy to find himself with human company. God had made the sexes with there differences so that the two would compliment and mutually complete one another different yet equal. Man and woman could bear a relationship of love entirely new to the universe. It was not long after the two first met one another that god instituted the first marriage and as the originator of marriage he has the right to determine what kind of marriage is lawful. The act of the bride's father giving her in marriage as practiced in many cultures is doubtless practiced in imitation of the first marriage. Adam and Eve were further gifted with the ability to bear offspring. How does reproduction work in reference to life the soul and the new individual? Well to the godless evolutionist male animals and humans are very disposable after all a male can fertilize multiple females the ideal social structure in there minds is a pride of lions. That lifestyle is of course at total odds with what Jehovah intended. If you read a biology book it may seem that woman's bodies do next to all the work in making life anew after all there bodies go through the nine month process of pregnancy, there bodies create an entirely new organ from scratch the placenta and then tear it apart when it becomes disposable, it is the woman's body that manufactures egg cells the largest type of human cell dwarfing sperm the smallest type of human cells and women also contribute over half of there DNA to there offspring's genetic code. We all know of chromosomes the X which all people have and the shriveled up Y which only men have. Eggs and sperm are all manufactured so that they carry only half or so of the persons genetic code X's for women and for men a 50-50 chance whether it's an X or Y. Chromosomes determine how genes are expressed that is you can have two people with an identical genetic code (supposing you interbreed them enough like Pharaoh and his relatives) But if there chromosomes differ they will still bear all the mental and biological differences between male and female. With all of these factors in consideration it would appear that sperm are just simple gene delivery systems. Biologist are not aware of this but they do much more then that. Men transmit the Neshamah that allows an independent spark and there life right whether perfect or imperfect to there offspring. There are three lines of reasoning for this belief. First while men contribute less then half of there genes to there offspring blood type whethe or AB is always inherited from the father. The book of Leviticus says **10** "'As for any man of the house of Israel or some alien resident who is residing as an alien in YOUR midst who eats any sort of blood, I shall certainly set my face against the soul that is eating the blood, and I shall indeed cut him off from among his people. **11** For the soul of the flesh is in the blood, and I myself have put it upon the altar for YOU to make atonement for YOUR souls, because it is the blood that makes atonement by the soul [in it]." The beginning of the new soul (combination of pre-requisites of non plant life) at conception is connected to the blood. Blood had sacrificial value because it represented life not only does it sustain life's functions in the circulatory system but its related to this transference of life and hence an act of creation. Out of respect for the creator of all life including mankind blood was to be poured to the ground symbolically returning to him. To consume blood was forbidden one because it's extremely unhealthy and two because it showed disrespect for such life. The second line of evidence to the transmission of the Neshama is in Paul's letter to the Hebrews. When writing about Jesus qualifications as king and high priest in relation to his being a successor of Melchizadek the apostle stated "**4** BEHOLD, then, how great this man was to whom Abraham, the family head, gave a tenth out of the chief spoils. **5** True, the men from the sons of Le'vi who receive their priestly office have a commandment to collect tithes from the people according to the Law, that is, from their brothers, even if these have issued from the loins of Abraham; **6** but the man who did not trace his genealogy from them took tithes from Abraham and blessed him who had the promises. **7** Now without any dispute, the less is blessed by the greater. **8** And in the one case it is men who are dying that receive tithes, but in the other case it is someone of whom it is witnessed that he lives. **9** And, if I may use the expression, through Abraham even Le'vi who receives tithes has paid tithes, **10** for he was still in the loins of his forefather when Mel·chiz'e·dek met him." That force that would make an egg cell that was just another of trillions in its host body actively become it's own unique person it's soul operating with a life force independent of that of either parent lies within every male. Thus since the potential for the lives of the Levite priesthood came from there ancestors all the way to Abraham it could be rightly said that even those that took tithes tithed to Jesus king-priest predecessor. No wonder all of the disgusting pagan and apostate religions and cultures throughout history have used Luxor the Cross or the mystic Tau. These in no way represent the torture stake which Christians are to despise not cherish but are rather pagan sex symbols representing the penis and testes or in the case of Luxor a combination of the male and female genitals all three allegedly representing life. Why am I devoting this much discussion and emphasis on this topic of birth and the Neshama? Because Adam as a creation of god was a son perfect in his beginning in sinning he became imperfect and could bring only death to his offspring. If Eve had only sinned and Adam had not they could still have perfect offspring although in that case god would probably have killed her outright and compensated Adam. Sin and its wages death are inherited by the life force of imperfect man how do I know this by my third example the virgin birth of Christ. Mary had had no intercourse with a man though she was engaged to Joseph (Mary did not have a so called immaculate conception (such a thing would be impossible since her father did not have a perfect life right and the ransom sacrifice had not been provided. The mother of god notion comes from the worship of the pagan queens of heaven counterfeits based on Nimrod's wife/mother examples number into the dozens but include Rhea Venus Approdite Isis and Shing Moo.) nor was she sinless (in recognition of her sinful state she did offer up a sin offering in compliance with the mosaic law after Jesus birth.) She did have intercourse with Joseph for some time after Jesus birth and they had four sons and a number of daughters but the angel Gabriel told her that she would become pregnant. "Holy spirit will come upon you, and power of the Most High will overshadow you. For that reason also what is born will be called holy, God's Son." Jehovah god transferred the life-force and the perfect god given life right of his first and most beloved creation into the womb of Mary. An egg cell was fertilized and Mary was privileged to be the first woman to give birth to a child without sin. After baptism Jesus recovered all memories of his pre human existence but that is rather beside the point. The point is that Jesus was born as he had been originally created God's son. Jehovah was the father the life giver. In sacrificing his perfect sinless human life Jesus offered up a ransom that could redeem man from the sin of Adam. (Jesus potential offspring as a perfect man were not part of the ransom though he could have fathered a perfect human race of his own and there would be nothing wrong with that he didn't let such thoughts distract him from his purpose.) After being resurrected to heavenly life Jesus could offer the value of his sacrifice as a high priest and by means of his obedient course he not only proved that a perfect man could remain loyal to Jehovah, not only did it qualify him to be king of God's kingdom a nation which's purpose is to prove god's way of rule right that only he and those he chooses have the right and ability to rule mankind, (these two were the primary purposes) but it allowed him to give our heavenly father the legal means to repurchase mankind from sin by giving obedient mankind his perfect human life right Jesus became an eternal father and a life giver to all those who choose to accept it's value and show it by there actions that is why it can be said that with Christ blood god bought us. and so Jehovah's beloved firstborn became a second Adam a better father for the human race who can offer us the prospect of perfect human life and much more importantly a reconciliation between obedient mankind and there creator Jehovah god. After Armageddon everyone still alive will enjoy the privilege of being freed of sin, death, aging, sickness, hunger, violence and myriad other problems and worries of this system of things. And if they prove there loyalty in the final test refusing to throw things away as Adam did then after God's enemies will be destroyed then when the kingdom has served its purpose Christ and the 144,000 surrender there power to the almighty Jehovah full reconciliation will have been attained between god and man and we will be able to speak with our maker freely just as Adam did in the garden when the evening wind blew. With the issue of universal sovereignty settled and the final test over death itself will be brought to an end. The bible teaches that earthling man will never achieve gods gift of immortality that is the impossibility of death a self sufficient incorruptible and indestructible life source the complete invincibility that he gave his son and the 144,000 but we wont need it because Jehovah god who cannot lie promises us in his inspired word that death will be brought to an end swallowed up forever. Throughout the vast eternity after the final test no living thing will abuse there free will and sin therefore no one will die all of mankind and angel kind will serve Jehovah with the utmost loyalty to god what wondrous prospects. Why did god provide us such wondrous gift as the ransom there are a number of reason love is part of it the issue of universal sovereignty and sanctification of his name is the largest reason but there is another. Adam was perfect and sold himself into sin so he will receive no resurrection. His descendants however were and are born in sin, know nothing but sin, do not possess the physical and mental gifts associated with perfection or the close relationship to god. In other words even if imperfect man tries his absolute best and displays the most remarkable loyalty like Job or Abraham we are still enslaved to sin and this is not our fault but Adam's. Because of Adam we have no choice but to yield to death. Those who accept the ransom become slaves of God and Christ this condition last from the time you start living in line with divine principles through the thousand year reign it ends after the final test at that point we are not only freed but we become heirs children of god having recovered everything our ancestor lost. What a remarkable thing it will be to have that dignity to fulfill the divine commission to take care of the earth under him. It is an interesting characteristic of the Hebrew language and culture that there is no word for grandfather that's why the Jews could say we as a father have Abraham. Rather than being rebellious miscreants, prodigal children, sons of Adam the estranged son of god we will be able to call ourselves children of god through the oldest and most loyal of gods creations Christ with peace restored across the universe and the speed bump in the outworking of gods purpose over the seventh creative day that off rest will come to an end and mankind will experience and have a place at the forefront of the second creative week. Imagine everything we know in existence everything we can imagine in the whole universe was created in one week what will the second bring and this will just be the second of infinite weeks. Now you know why the issue of universal sovereignty was so important, why the ransom was such a great gift, why the suffering of so many billions has been tolerated, (since they are already in the grave having been paid there wages every man in the memorial tombs who hasn't sinned against the holy spirit will be resurrected.) and what a tiny chapter the events of the seventh day actually are. In view of all eternity how great it will be to witness to freedom in that marvelous state. I beg of you do not throw it away for either the vain philosophies of the world or the temporary enjoyment of sin.

So iv done everything I set out to do with this blog. If you want more you can put request out in the reviews.

End of Chapter.


End file.
